1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of agglomerating, and thereby increasing the dispersability and mixability of, a powdered psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid combinate by applying an aqueous agglomerating solution containing a soluble, naturally occurring, low viscosity, nutritional fiber. The method of agglomerating powdered psyllium mucilloid in such a manner keeps the total dietary fiber at a maximum while imparting attributes of dispersability and mixability to the final product when added to water. The process aspect of the invention relates to a novel agglomeration process utilizing acacia dissolved in water as the agglomerating agent.
2. Background Art
Psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid consists of the mucillagenous husk portion of blond psyllium seed husks used a as fine powder. Psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid demonstrates a rapidly gelling character when dispersed in water. Because of its gel forming properties, it has been proven useful not only in the case of laxation to relieve constipation but also in the broader use as an internal regulator of the gastro-intestinal system. The main physiological use for ingested psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid, dispersed in water, is as an intestinal bulking agent for defecation regularity assurance. However, it is noted that psyllium ingested as a hydrated mucilloid does not increase intestinal transit time, but rather assures adequate stool bulking principally by increasing the stool bio-mass. Presently available commercial products containing hydrophilic psyllium mucilloid are either comprised of large particles or are difficult to disperse in a lump free fashion; in any event either aspect creates a final product that is less than desirable. In addition, the taste of the psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid dispersed in water, at approximately 3.5g per 8 ounces of water, is found to be objectionable to many users.
One approach to alleviate the problems associated with the water dispersion of psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid is to blend it with 50 percent by weight of a soluble sugar such as dextrose or sucrose. There is some degree of improvement in dispersability and taste but the caloric content increases dramatically. The presence of large concentrations of simple sugars renders the product unusable, for example, to diabetics. The concept of diluting or admixing the psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid is widely known and commercially practiced, as referenced by Goodman and Gilman, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 4th Ed., p. 1026. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,714 describes a method for improving the dispersability in water by the use of synthetic cellulose derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,263 describes another approach by a method of increasing the water dispersability of psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid by granulating or agglomerating the psyllium with an alcoholic solution of polyethylene glycol and/or polyvinylpyrrolidone. Yet another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,806 by a method for coating psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid with from about 3-11 percent by weight of a water soluble maltodextrin. However, the presence of the maltodextrin reduces the fiber content of the composition and the dosage must be increased accordingly. Furthermore, the dispersability and mixability of these forms of the psyllium husk powder leaves much to be desired to effect most efficient ingestion when mixed with water.
It would be desirable to eliminate a free sugar as the dispersing agent for the psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid so as to produce a composition that may be used by diabetics and others whose sugar intake is restricted. Any such composition should be able to employ a suitable low calorie, high intensity sweetening agent or blend of sweetening agents. Additionally, it is also desirable that the composition be adapted to carry a variety of additional nutritional agents such as beta carotene, vitamin E, and/or sennosides along with the high intensity sweeteners when combined with a fine powder psyllium mucilloid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to facilitate a water dispersible psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid composition that is natural in composition and does not substantially reduce the total fiber content of the combinate.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate a water dispersible psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid composition that has an acceptable level of a high intensity sweetening agent without substantial sacrifice or compromise of the fiber content of the combinate.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate a combinate of water dispersible psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid with sennoside concentrates and high intensity sweeteners to effect an acceptable overnight laxative composition.
It is yet another object of the present invention to agglomerate psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid powder and high intensity sweeteners and natural flavors in such a manner as to effect a pleasant tasting water dispersible combinate.
It is still another object of the present invention to agglomerate psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid fine powder, high intensity sweeteners, natural flavors and effective amounts of nutritional additives such as beta carotene or vitamin E, or additional laxatives such as sennoside concentrates, in such a manner as to effect a pleasant tasting, water dispersible combinate.